La vérité
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Enquête sur un meurtre. Découverte de tes sentiments. Explosion des miens.Personnages OCC. Un peu de drame et de mystère.Et voilà une nouvelle fic.


**Chapitre1 : Enquête **

Bonjour^^

Disclaimer : Y a que la fiction qui m'appartient… Pas les personnages… Sinon ça ce saurait… -_-'

Auteur : Bah... moi ?

Genre :Policier, suspense un soupçon de drame pour une pincée de larmes. non, je rigole ça fait pas pleurer et un peu de romance...

Couple : Euh Sasuke Naruto… mais avec un petit problème... vous allez voir.

Alors ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette Fiction c'est que les personnages sont OCC.Désolée…

Ensuite les chapitres sont tous écrit ! Fini ! Je posterais toutes les semaines. Donc normalement, aucun retard sauf ce weekend ou je n'aurais pas d'ordi donc attente de 2 semaines pour le chapitre 2 mais je le mettrais sur une clef USB et si je trouve un ordi qui a internet, je post! Cette fic est en trois chapitres. Et… Bah… J'essaie de vous donner tous les indices pour que vous puissiez découvrir le meurtrier mais plus dans le chapitre 2… Donc voilà et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture les lecteurs ^^

* * *

><p>Dans un noir presque total seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune, une silhouette frappe un homme à terre. Cette homme, saigne, souffre, se tord de douleur tente de prononcer des mots, tente un cri mais comme une éponge, l'adhésif absorbe tout ces sons. Peu de temps après, l'homme à terre ne bouge plus. Il est mort. Son corps gisant sur le calage froid recouvert d'un liquide épais et fluide d'une couleur foncée que l'on n'arrive à distinguer dans cette pénombre, continu d'être frappé. Encore. Et encore. La silhouette semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et continu jusqu'à ce que, épuisé et à bout de souffle, elle regarde une dernière fois le corps, l'embrasse et s'en aille, laissant le corps de l'homme sans vie sur ce sol, les yeux ouvert dirigé vers une photo éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans une pièce mal rangé, dors un homme. La salive coulant le long de son menton montre que l'homme dort très profondément jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. L'homme sursaute, regarde autour de lui, cherche ses repères puis décroche le téléphone.<p>

-Alooooooo ?

-Putain Naruto tu fais chier c'est la quinzième fois que j'essais de t'appeler ! Tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure !

-Bin comme tout les gens qui prenne un jour de congé… je fais la grasse mat'… pourquoi ?

-Bah… Cette nuit … Sasuke…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Putain chui vraiment tombé sur le pire des cons comme coéquipier… monsieur je-fais-tout-en-solo-parce-que-je-suis-meilleur-que-toi à fais capoter une mission pour attraper un dealer ? Je m'en fous, je décline toute responsabilité !

-C'est pas ça Naruto…

-Quoi ! Ne me dit pas qu'il à fait capoter la mission sur le tueur à gage ou celle…

-Putain Naruto boucle là c'est grave… Sasuke… A été assassiné cette nuit à son domicile.

-…

-Naruto ? Naruto t'es là ?

-Je…

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais…

-Euh… Kiba ?

-Oui ?

-Je… je peux venir le voir ?

-Hummm… C'est pas joli à voir tu sais.

-Quel est l'enfoiré de mes deux qui à fait ça ?

- On ne sait pas encore mais…

-J'arrive !

-Hein ! Qu….

Le jeune homme blond raccrocha au nez de son ami et se dépêcha de se préparer pour s'en aller.

Même si il disait toutes ses choses sur son coéquipier, en réalité il y tenait beaucoup, c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Certain diront que c'est normal, qu'ils doivent avoir une confiance presque aveugle envers leur collègues car on confie une partie de sa vie à son coéquipier et on tient une partie de la sienne et que forcément, ça créer des liens ! Oui mais eux ils se connaissaient avant, bien avant ! Depuis leurs neuf ans enfaite ! Alors ils se connaissaient bien et avaient des liens bien plus forts que les autres.

Le choc pour Naruto était tellement terrible qu'il ne réalisé pas ! Il refusé d'y croire ! Il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, se rendre compte que Kiba c'était foutu de sa gueule, que Sasuke allait se foutre de sa gueule pendant le restant de ses jours, casser la gueule à Kiba, tenter de toucher Sasuke qui l'arrêterait d'une seul main et qui le regarderait de haut avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais plus il s'approchait de l'appartement de son ami mieux il entendait les gyrophares, les gens qui parleraient ou pleurer et plus la boule qu'il avait au ventre grossissait et les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

-Si c'est une blague Kiba je te tue mais seulement après une petite séance de torture de deux ou trois jours.

Il continua d'avancer puis aperçut la foule, tenta de se faufiler au travers en brandissant sa carte puis reçu un ultimatum en pleine poire.

-Je me trouve actuellement devant l'immeuble du policier tué cette nuit, Sasuke Uchiwa. La police ne…

-Naruto reste pas là, rentre chez toi ! Lui conseilla Kiba

-Naruuuutoooo ! Il est mooort !

-Tu mens ! répondit Naruto.

-Hein ?

-Vous mentez Sakura ! Kiba et toi vous me faite une blague.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se retourna et vis sa directrice, le regard compatissant lui confirmé la mort de son coéquipier.

Ses muscles le lâchèrent comme si le poids de la mort de Sasuke était trop lourd pour ses jambes. Il entendait toute les voix derrière lui qui braillaient puis il se ressaisit comme il pu. Il se releva, difficilement mais il y arriva. Il entra dans l'immeuble malgré ses collègues qui le lui déconseillait. Arrivé devant chez Sasuke il ne pu plus bouger. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais fait entrer, il le faisait toujours patienter devant la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait pouvoir entrer un petit peu plus dans la vie de son meilleur ami.

Il suivit le policier qui l'emmena là ou le corps se trouvait.

Et il le vit, là, devant lui, baignant dans son sang, le bord de ses yeux avait une trace blanche qui descendait le long de ses joues. Cette trace blanche venait u sel des larmes qu'il avait du laisser couler avant de mourir. Les yeux étaient encore ouverts. Personne ne les lui avait encore fermés. Et c'est la que Naruto découvrit qu'ils étaient dirigé vers une photo de lui quand il avait seize ans. Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'aide avant sa mort, Naruto ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ?

-…

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ? Pardon… Que voulez vous ?

-La patronne m'as dit de vous donner les détails de l'enquête.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Je suis le coéquipier de la victime.

-Oui je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dis mais elle m'a dit que de toute façon vous arriverez à avoir les détails alors qu'elle préférait vous les donné directement.

-Bien, allez y je vous écoute.

-Alors voilà, la porte n'a pas été fracturé, on suppose donc que la victime laissé entrer entré son agresseur. Ensuite sur la table basse nous avons trouvé un vers de whisky contenant une très faible dose de GHB…

-La drogue des violeurs ?

-Exacte et nous pensons que c'est la personne qu'il a laissé entrer qu'y aurais mis ça dans son verre pendant que la victime…

-Pourriez-vous l'appeler par son prénom s'il vous plait.

-Comme vous voudrez…

-Donc si l'agresseur à mis cette dogue dans le verre ça veux dire que Sasuke lui faisait un minimum confiance pour le laisser seul et surtout, qu'il n'était pas menacé avec une arme et donc qu'il connaissait son agresseur.

-Exact nous en sommes nous aussi venu à cette explication en voyant des traces sur la table basse montrant que la vic… pardon Sasuke lui avait offert un verre. Ensuite nous avons trouvé aphrodisiaque dans ce même verre. Le pauvre devait être à peine conscient… Pardon.

-C'est rien… continuez.

-Oui… Nous pensons que Sasuke à ensuite était emmené dans cette pièce pour… passer à l'acte… Nous avons trouvé un préservatif à l'autre bout de la pièce et je pense que malgré le faite qu'il soit sacrément assommé, il à opposé une certaine résistance ou que l'agresseur à hésité donnant le temps à la… hum je veux dire à Sasuke de reprendre un peu ses esprits, l'agresseur à donc pris la première chose qui lui ait tombé sous la main et a frappé la victime jusqu'à la mort.

-Je vois… Quel est l'arme du crime ?

-Un cadre photo orange avec de jolies gravures noires… C'était… une photo qui vous représentez au coté de la victime… je veux dire de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez de quoi je vous parle.

Si, il voyait très bien, après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait ce cadre et même la photo, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke l'aurait gardé, encore moins qu'il l'aurait mis sur sa table de chevet et jamais cela ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit que cela puisse être un jour l'arme du crime.

-Des… Des empreintes ?

-Pas pour le moment…

-Et qu'a dis ma collègue le médecin légiste ?

-Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno à refusé de monter voir le corps, elle à dit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le corps ni savoir quoi que ce soit à propos du corps, on attend un autre médecin.

-Je vois… Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et… me… reposer…

Naruto rentra chez lui la tête baisser et s'allongea. Le lendemain, il eut l'impression que tout le monde voulait s'assurer qu'il n'oublie pas la mort de son meilleur ami que se soit les voisins qui en parle sur le paillasson, les coups de fils incessant de ses autres collègues qui voulaient savoir si il allait bien et au passage si il ne s'était pas coupé les veines, que se soit la télé qui en parlait encore dans les informations ou les séries américaines mettant en scène le drame qu'il venait de vivre.

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto retourna à son travail. Il avait refusé d'aller à l'enterrement de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'aurait certainement pas voulu l'y voir après tout, Naruto ne l'avait pas sauvé alors que Sasuke, lui, l'aurait protégé. Mais Naruto qui n'avait pas put aider son ami, jura sur sa propre vie qu'il trouverait le coupable et l'enverrait pourrir en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut.

-Tsunade nous attend dans son bureau.

-J'arrive Sakura.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur patronne, frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent quand elle leur en donna l'autorisation.

-Naruto, Sakura vous venait de perdre votre coéquipier…

-Merci de nous le rappeler, ça nous était presque sorti de la tête… Vous noterez que j'ai insisté sur le « presque ».

-Arrête les sarcasmes Naruto. Je me doute que vous ne l'avait pas oublié… Tiens Sakura, un mouchoir, essuie tes larmes.

-… Mersi

-De rien. Bref donc suite à cette perte, un psychologue sera à votre disposition.

-On n'est pas fou on n'a pas besoin d'un psy à la con pour parler de truc à la con pour qu'elle nous donne des conseils à la con !

-J'ai pas dit que vous étiez fou Naruto, je dis juste que ça peu vous faire du bien… Moi aussi à la mort de Jiraya je ne voulais pas voir de psy mais je t'assure Naruto, ça nous aide à faire notre deuil et à oublier…

-Je ne peux pas oublier et qui plus est, je ne VEUX pas oublier !

-Bon de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix c'est obligatoire !

-… pff

-Ca sert à rien de souffler et ensuite je vous présente votre nouveau coéquipier. Tu peux entrer Sai !

-Bonjour Madame. Bonjour nouveau coéquipier.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! On n'a pas besoin d'un bouche trou pour remplacer Sasuke. On a besoin de personne d'ailleurs en plus j'ai déjà envie de le frappé avec son sourire…

-A la con…. Oui on sait mais là non plus tu n'as pas le choix. Vous pouvez disposer !

-Mais…

-VOUS-POUVEZ-DISPOSER !

-Connasse !

-QUOI !

-Rien….

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la pièce sous les injures de leur patronne mécontente de l'insulte de Naruto. Ils rangèrent ensuite les affaires de Sasuke dans des cartons que Naruto voulait emmener chez lui.

Pendant le repas, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

-Dis Sakura, il est où Neji.

-…

-Sakura ?

- Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas dit quoi ?

-Neji est en garde à vu, c'est un suspect potentiel dans le meurtre de Sasuke… C'est même le suspect numéro un.

-Pardon !

-Ils ont trouvé son sperme sur les draps de Sasuke et d'après le relevé d'appelle, il l'appelait souvent.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule là ?

- Non Naruto, je ne rigole pas avec ça.

-Je vais le voir c't'enfoiré !

-Attend, c'est peut-être pas lui, il a tout nié et puis pour le moment tu vas rien faire du tout ! Calme toi !

-…

-C'est bon t'est calmé ?

-Mouai… Dis chez Sasuke il on pas trouvé un chat roux tigré ?

-Smile ?

-Oui lui !

-Si mais il a du sang sur lui, ils cherchent si le chat n'a pas griffé l'agresseur puis ils vont le mettre à la spa.

-Pas la peine, je vais le récupéré.

-Ah… C'est toi qui lui avais offert ?

-Ouai, je voulais le faire chier et même si il n'en parlait jamais je savais qu'il en prenait soin. D'ailleurs, comment t'as su qu'il s'appelait Smile ?

-C'était sur la médaille en argent qu'il avait sur son collier.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-C'est fou, je revois le corps de Sasuke baignant dans son sang, la main tendu vers ce cadre photo et ses larmes le long de sa joue… Quelle horreur, l'image me hante.

Il finir leur repas puis Naruto partit voir Tsunade pour lui demandé si il pouvait interroger Neji et elle lui répondu que Neji avait été relâché après ses quarante-huit heures de garde à vu. Il partit don chez Neji pour lui poser quelque question. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance.

-Naruto je sais que c'est suspect mais notre relation était purement sexuelle.

-Et t'es tombé amoureux, il t'a repoussé et tu l'a tué.

-Non pas du tout ! Il me l'a dit dès le début qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion.

-Et de qui était-il amoureux ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit, il m'a dit que ça ne me regardais pas…

-Je vois et tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

- Euh… bah… s… non je ne sais pas…

-Et tu l'as déjà vu avec un autre homme?

-Non mais même si je l'avais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais continué mon chemin sans rien dire.

-Ok…

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en allait lorsque Neji le retint.

-Attend… Il avait un chat…

-Je sais.

-Comment tu sais ? Il en parlait pas.

-C'est moi qui lui ai offert.

-Ah… mais euh… tu compte le prendre ?

-Ouai.

-Ah parce que sinon je le prends, j' l'aime bien.

Naruto rentra chez lui après avoir récupéré le chat auprès de Tsunade. Il pris un bol, versa de l'eau dedans et partit s'assoir dans le canapé regardé un film lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Hmm ?

-Naruto ? C'est Sakura !

-Hmm ?

-C'était pour te dire que je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant… tu peux venir ?

-Ouai, j'arrive.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto arriva énervé par les bouchons à son lieu de travail. Il trouva Sakura qui lui annonça que Shikamaru était lui aussi un suspect potentiel car il se serait disputé avec Sasuke la veille de son meurtre.

-Quel est la cause de cette dispute ?

-Shikamaru aurait trouvé l'identité du tueur à gage que l'on cherche depuis trois ans et il voulait t-y infiltrer en tant qu'apprenti tueur, mais Sasuke aurait refusé et se serait proposé d'y allait à ta place seulement son visage est connu, après tout il est passé aux info mercredi dernier. Mais Shikamaru affirme qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué pour ça. C'est vrai que même si il aurait fait capoté l'affaire, je vois mal Shikamaru tuer qui que ce soit.

-Ouai, c'est trop léger comme mobile… Sinon, rappelle moi pourquoi il était passé aux info.

-Il avait arrêté des dizaines de prostitué dans la rue du supermarché et une douzaine de dealers le même jour.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai je m'en souviens… Ca pourrait-être un mobile tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui peut-être… Après tout, par manque de preuve, certains ont été relâché.

-Bien, je vais les interroger !

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu… Tu as petite mine…

-C'est bon, du moment que je peux marcher…

Naruto pris sa voiture à nouveau et partit comme il l'avait dit plus tôt dans la rue du supermarché. Tiens d'ailleurs il en profiterait pour acheter des croquettes pour le chat.

Il interpella la première prostituée qui passa et l'interrogea.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, police !

-Et merde !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je veux seulement vous poser quelques questions au su…

-Désolé je sais rien au revoir.

-Minute !

-Quoi encore !

-Si vous ne répondait pas mademoiselle… ?

-…

-… ?

- Appelle-moi comme tu veux mon chou.

-Non je veux votre nom et prénom !

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Bien, si vous ne répondez pas je vous emmène en garde à vue.

-Et merde !

-Vous savait quelque chose à propos du flic assassiné ?

-Ah Sasuke ?

-Exacte vous le connaissiez ?

-Ouai c'était un homme plutôt froid et réservé mais le seul homme à nous considéré comme des femmes ! J'l'ai accosté plus d'une fois mais je n'étais pas son genre… En faite je l'ai vu avec un homme une fois… tu vois l'genre ? Et genre une fois il se promené avec un autre homme et l'homme d'avant il les a vu ensemble, tu vois l'genre ? Bref ils se sont égueulé genre violent. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça c'est terminé j'étais occupé si tu vois ce que je veux te dire…

-Comment était les deux hommes ?

-Le premier était châtain foncé et les yeux très claire, genre mon vernis à ongle nacre.

-Neji ?

Naruto se rendit compte à cette instant que Neji lui avait mentit. Non seulement il l'avait déjà vu avec un autre homme mais en plus, il c'était engueulé. Il faudra qu'il retourne l'interroger. Sorti de ses pensées, Naruto demanda à la pro... à Ino à quoi ressemblait l'autre homme.

-L'autre les cheveux blanc/gris avec les pointes bleu, des dents pointus genre… requin et les yeux violets.

-Hmmm… Connais pas… c'est qui ce mec… ?

Soudain, le téléphone du blond sonna, le sortant de ça réflexion. Et pourtant, même si ce téléphone sonnait, il ne pouvait décrocher. Cette sonnerie il l'a reconnaissait, il l'avait choisit rien que pour lui. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le nom affiché. Sasuke Fix. Les larmes lui monté aux yeux, Sasuke, vivant ? Non impossible ! Ne pas se faire d'illusion ! Il est mort, il l'a vu de ses yeux ! On est dans la réalité, les gens qui ressuscitent, ça n'existe pas ! C'est une dure réalité mais c'est comme ça ! Pourtant il décrocha, les mains tremblantes, un nœud au ventre, le cœur serré une boule dans la gorge, il tenta un « allo ? »

-Bonjour, je suis un proche de Sasuke et je sais que vous étiez vous aussi vous étiez proche de lui et que vous êtes flic j'ai des informations qui pourrez vous être utile.

-Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro et comment ce fait-il que vous appeliez depuis le fix de Sasuke ?

-Pour votre première question c'est un peu long à expliquer et pour la deuxième c'est parce que j'aimerais que l'on ce donne rendez vous ici !

-Comment avez-vous pu entrer chez lui ?

-Il m'avait dit ou il cachait ses doubles de clef.

Une boule se forma à nouveau dans la gorge de Naruto, Sasuke ne le lui avait jamais dit… pourquoi ? Ne lui faisait donc t'il pas assez confiance ?

-Allo ? Vous êtes toujours là.

-Oui… Mais comment avez-vous pu entrez ? Même avec les clefs, l'appartement est censé être surveillé par le policier.

-Oui mais il ne l'est plus. Les poulets enfin sont partis…

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous le coupable ?

-Rien mais que vous pensiez que ce soit moi ou pas, vous viendrait quand même ! Je me trompe ?

-C'est vous l'homme aux dents de requin ?

-Oh… vous avez réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi en si peu de temps ? Bravo !

-J'arrive !

* * *

><p>Voilà, Voilà ! On avance un peu. Dans le prochain Chapitre on interrogera les suspects, et on découvrira de nouveau indice mais y en a quand même un gros là, l'avez-vous trouvé ? Et dans le dernier, l'arrestation et tout le tralala.<p>

Alors question, pour vous c'est qui ?


End file.
